The present disclosure relates to electronic systems that function as an interface between a user and distributed media resources, including entertainment resources, communication resources, medical resources, and informational resources.
As technology advances, it is becoming more difficult for select demographics of individuals to access, use, and enjoy the benefits of media sources, such as those available over the Internet, via television, telephone, etc. For instance, the elderly, disabled individuals, and persons receiving physical therapy may all have limitations that affect their enjoyment of conventional media products. Moreover, economic realities limit the ability of many individuals to thoroughly enjoy available media sources, including access to the Internet, television, telephone, etc.